


Untitled

by RavenLilyRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: They ask him to speak at Chekov's funeral.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov & Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of noticing that Chekov frequently took the science station when Spock was not on the bridge, and I thought that, being young, Spock and Kirk might mentor him in their own ways. I also began to think about how Spock would express such things, because he does care, and he does show it in his own way. There was also an idea of the fact that the Enterprise crew would understand each other in a way that others wouldn't, and so this was born. Because Spock doesn't really care what people think of him, because they are going to think what they want to think. What really matters is the crew that became his family. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

They ask him to speak at Chekov's funeral. They say _You were his mentor and he would want you to._ They say _I know Vulcans don't do emotional, but try to say something nice._ They say _To humans, this is important._

But all Spock hears is Chekov's voice. He says _If it makes you uncomfortable, Mr. Spock, you should not do it._ He says _You are one of us, Mr. Spock, it does not matter that they do not see it._ He asks a thousand questions and learns a thousand things and never expects from Spock any more than Spock is.

He knows that most will think him cold and become angered at his supposed lack of sympathy, but he also knows that this is what would mean the most to Chekov. Only those of the Enterprise will understand, but it is not even for them, but for the young man who grew from being just out of adolescence to being an adult with Kirk at one shoulder and Spock at the other. That man would know and understand and this is for him. 

And when he gets up to speak at Pavel Chekov's funeral, he speaks two sentences.

"Pavel Chekov, the Captain would be proud of you. Pavel Chekov, I am proud of you."


End file.
